


Calm Waters

by sirens_fang



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, had a bad day?, take a goddamn bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 02:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirens_fang/pseuds/sirens_fang
Summary: Aoi and Reita take a bath.





	Calm Waters

**Author's Note:**

> I had this unfinished in my notes, so I decided to complete it.

Reita was returning home after a long day at the studio. Nothing couldn’t piss him off more than his entire day. There was an accident on the freeway that it backed up traffic, causing him to be late for his recording session. One of the amplifiers broke, followed by a bass string. Even one of the new technicians was giving him a hard time. Reita was expecting to end his recording session early, but with all the luck he’s been getting for the day, that wasn’t the case. 

He couldn’t wait to come home, not only because he could finally settle down. It was because Aoi was waiting for him. After dating for several months, they decided to move in together, with Aoi’s apartment being the closest to the studio. Whenever they plan something together, they wait for either of them to return home. However, tonight was going to be different. 

Aoi was in the kitchen, washing dishes after he had some leftover takeout from last night. He hears the door open and a soft, “I’m home!” 

“Hey! I’m in the kitchen!” He responds back with a smile, drying his hands before meeting with Reita. “How was the recording?” He asks when the two shared a kiss. Reita huffed when he laid his bag by the steps and toes his shoes off. 

“I was late because of traffic. After that, I get to the studio to prepare for the recording and the amplifier breaks.” He was so frustrated about the entire day, he nearly threw his keys. “And then, one of the new technicians had no idea on what they were doing! I’m sorry, Yuu, I didn’t mean to get so angry, but everything went wrong today.”

Aoi didn’t mind it or any other time where the other had to rant. Even Reita had heard his boyfriend’s fair share of rants. “Oi, you’ve heard me talk shit all the time!” Aoi crosses his arms. “So it’s fine. You’ve had a bad day, but you’re home now.” 

Reita nodded, knowing he was right. Aoi continued, “you still look tense. How about you take a bath?”

“A bath?” The bassist raised a brow when Aoi made that suggestion. Reita wasn’t the type to take baths since he prefers showers. Even Aoi knows well enough that he doesn’t. 

“I know you prefer showers, Akira, but baths are much more relaxing.” He nods firmly. “Just this once. That’s all I’m asking.”

Reita contemplates on the idea for god knows how long. And this wasn’t the first time Aoi had suggested it. Whenever Reita takes a pass, his boyfriend responds with, “you’re missing out.”

Without waiting for an answer, Aoi grabs him by the shoulders, before turning him around to push him down the hall. “Okay, I’m not going to wait around for an answer. Now, let’s go!”

“W-Wait, Yuu!”

—

Reita sat in the tub, pouting that he was forced to take a bath. He just wanted to shower and go to sleep, but Aoi was against that. He sat there alone, soaking in the hot bath in silence until he heard the door open. Aoi comes back with a clean towel and placed it on the counter. “So, how’s the bath?”

“It’s alright, I guess...” Reita shrugs when Aoi kneeled beside him. 

“I guess, he says..” Aoi shook his head with a smile. “The bath salts are supposed to make ya feel calm, y’know.”

Reita just hummed, playing along with him. Aoi always took his baths seriously! Without paying any attention to the other, Reita was realizing that Aoi was getting in the bath with him. “O-oi! What are you doing?!”

“What’s it look like?! I’m gettin’ in with ya! Now scoot over!” The bassist tried to protest, but Aoi ignored him and sat behind him. “What, can’t handle two men in a tub?”

Reita didn’t want to answer that. They never bathed or showered together, it was always separate. “Mmm, come on. It’s just us two.” Aoi pats his back lightly. 

“I know that..” the bassist mutters. 

“Akira, just calm down please....” Aoi knew that his boyfriend was still tense from today. He slowly guides Reita against his body and leans back against the tub. “Relax.”

Reita stares up at the ceiling, not realizing how quiet it was. It felt like his body was melting and eyelids feeling heavy. He felt so...light. Aoi smiles at how the bassist could calm so quickly from a simple gesture. “How do you feel now? Feeling better?”

“Un...” a low tone of approval was the reply. “You really know how to make me feel like this, Yuu...” Reita smiles sheepishly as he felt fingers caress his scalp. 

“Mm, good because I want you to sleep well tonight.” Aoi nudges him, a sure sign that it was time to get out of the tub. The elder was the first to get out while Reita sat there thinking for a moment.

“What, no sex?”

“Not tonight! My ass still hurts!”

“I meant me, Yuu!” 

“Save it for tomorrow. You’re exhausted.”

Reita pouts. “No, I’m not.”

“Ya sure?” Aoi raised a brow at him. “It looked like you were going to fall asleep in the tub with me. The bassist scrambled to get out of the tub before draining the water, and following Aoi to the bedroom. 

“You did that to me! I don’t know how you do it!” Reita huffs, drying himself off as the elder laughs.

“That’s a secret. I can’t tell ya!”

“Asshole.”

After they completely dried themselves off, Aoi and Reita settle in for the night. That is until the guitarist found Reita already knocked out. “I told him.” With a laugh and a shake of his head, Aoi leaned down to kiss Reita’s head. “Goodnight, Akira.”


End file.
